A NEW MONSTER HUNTER IN TOWN
by lordvile10
Summary: Trev is a new powerful monster hunter working for the Irish sanctuary.He take's a contract from tippstaff to capture a vampire named Isara converted by Dusk and bring it back one knows why Dusk and his vampire's has betrayed the sanctuary.While hunting Isara, Trev will run into a well dressed walking skeleton and his infamous partner and will later enlist their help.


HEY IS MY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT FANFIC. THERES GOING TO BE SOME SPELLING MISTAKES AND I AM SORRY ABOUT A LIKE AND A REVIEW PLEASE.

CHAPTER ONE

Trav was on a bus going to naas in . He had taken a contract from tippstaff from the irish sanctuary in the middle of roarheaven. He had been impressed when he entered the magical city and visited the saw some of the most powerfull mage's and was quickly unimpressed by them when he discovered how dumb they then made his way to tippstaff and asked for a contract.

You see, Trav was a new powerfull adapt monster was irish with tanned skin, black hair and and animal red eyes(HE GOT THEM FROM HIS POWERS).He wore a magical protected long black coat with red strips,black troser,boots and black gloves with red cloths were made to keep him magical protected and warm.A couple of months back, he got sick of the normal quiet life and choose to be a monster hunter, much to his mother's bought a silver sword in roarheaven and payed for some sword lesson's of a guy named you might be wondering why he bought a silver theres a myth that some monsters cant stand silver and when you wound them with it, it inflicts alot of then payed for some computer hacking trick's from a guy in Dublin. A useful skill if you needed to track down a monster or that he went to the sanctuary and accpeted a contract to hunt down a newly vampire coverted by Dusk named one knew why Dusk converted Isara when he was in a posistion of power and that Trav cared. He just needed to capture Isara and bring him take the money and vanish before Isara's allies figured out who took maybe ask why Tippstaff needed her alive.

And thats why he was sitting in the 5th row of the bus with Isara two seat's in front of was reading a darren shan book called Zom-b and keeping an eye on Isara at the same started to get up for the next stop and Trav started to do the bus stop was right be side a sparr shop, a chipper and a empty ally way with a closed carefully scanned each of theese of theese place's for Isara exicted the bus right behind knew without a doubt that Isara knew he was being followed and that Isara was going to going to lead him to the empty ally way so that Isara and his allies could attack him from sight in there becuase of the phone all Isara made two bus stop and Trav went round the conner in the empty allyway away from mortal's and Isarastopped and turned around to each produced cuffs and said'' why dont you put theese on and aviod me hitting you alot. Possible from breaking a leg or two''.''really''Isara Replyed smothly '' because i was under the illasion that i had the upper hand with my four him''.Four infected leaped out of the shadows and at sighed and muttred ''alwasys the hard way''as Isara start to walk away but not before trave pointed his hand at her andshot green lighting at flew meters away and started spasm on the ground, unable to of the infect vampires leap at him and they fell then in a infected was on top of Trav, him gasping for breath, raised his hand and placed it on the infected's head and there was a red flash as trav sheilded his he looked at the infected on top of him, he was without a head, blood pumbing out.

trav moved the body of him and leaped up as two infected acttacked grapped the nearest one and threw him into the other infected just as the fourth one kicked at block the kick with his arm, then grapped it and smashed in his keen the infected howled with pain,trav punched him in the infected was dead before he hitted the turn around two see the last two infected staring at him, snarling with infect threw a punch witch Trev blocked then punched the other one in the jaw and sent him staggering quickly turn back to the other infected, graped his head and twisted all the way to the right till he heard a crack, dropped the body and and truned around just in time as the last infected leaped at him.

Trev his his silver sword from under neat his coat and sliced threw the neck of the infected's head came cleanly stood there panting, taking a tissue out of his pocket and mopping the blood off his face. The beauty of magical cloths was that blood would just fade then picked up his cuff's that had fallen durring the battle and cuffed Isara as she was still spasming with pain just as a black bently pulled up nearby.A hot looking woman with black hair and eyes hoped out and asked ''how are you there'' as she was looking at the carnage.


End file.
